stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Artemis (NCC-1992)
| type = Cruiser | class = Constellation | status = Destroyed (2364) }} The USS Artemis (NCC-1992) was a starship in service in both the 23rd and 24th centuries. It was destroyed by a then-unknown assailant in 2364. ''Artemis'' s destruction Returning from a conference, Daniel Radke and Ensign Cathal O'Toole reported strange goings-on, including general feelings of an alien conspiracy (which later was revealed to be by neural parasites). On this knowledge, Captain James Ashenfelder ordered the Artemis back to Federation space to warn other non-influenced Starfleet officers. En route, someone or something sabotaged the Artemis s starboard warp coils, stopping the ship. As the crew facilitated repairs, the ship was attacked by a then-unknown assailant, killing nearly 80% of the crew. The survivors abandoned ship as a warp core breach could not be contained. In the escape pods, several survivors reported seeing the Artemis explode out of the small portholes. The Artemis survivors were rescued nearly three weeks later by the . Oddly, the debris left did not match the total mass of the Artemis. "Lady Lazarus" Years later, en route to another destination, the received a weak distress call. Captain John Greene changed course to intercept the vessel. Upon arrival, the Prospect crew discovered the remnants of the Artemis. An away team, consisting of Commander Anne Lansing, security chief George Stratos, counselor Daniel Radke and three security officers beamed over to the wreckage (after environmental controls were brought back on-line) to search for bodies. They split up into three groups: Stratos and his escort on the bridge; Lansing and her escort in main engineering; and Radke and Ensign Garrett in the front section of the primary hull (which was blown out into a wide, three-deck or higher area contained by a forcefield). Lansing and her escort discovered the warp core was not overloading at the time the survivors abandoned ship, but something or someone deliberately sounded the warning when no real threat existed. They bring the warp core back on-line. All reported finding no bodies aboard the ship, even though so many of their colleagues had died that day. Radke and Garrett encountered the aliens who attacked the Artemis in 2364: the M'Tar. The M'Tar attacked Radke and Garrett, altering them into the Liaison and Link respectively. The other teams converged on the area to find the Liaison and Link bound to the Artemis s frame by some sort of biological vine (tied into the Link's back, which, in turn, was wrapped around the Liaison's body). The M'Tar revealed they originally wanted to use the Artemis to infiltrate the Federation while the conspiracy aliens attempted to take control of Starfleet. Unfortunately, they were left to drift for years (as their plan failed), but their new plan involved taking control of the Prospect and returning to enslave the Federation. Unbeknownst to the M'Tar, their control on Radke weakened when they left his body to feed on corpses (the latest being one of the Prospect security officers). Undercover Na'arbi agent Hahn Jun-Seok, revealing some of his true identity to Greene on the Prospect, transported over to the Artemis, exploiting this weakness. After setting the warp core to critical, Hahn enabled the Prospect to beam over Lansing and her away team, sans the transformed Radke and Garrett. The Prospect pulled away as flashing emanated from the hull breach in the Artemis s primary hull. At the last moment, Hahn broke Radke and Garrett away from the M'Tar vine and transported them back to the Prospect before the Artemis exploded, sucking the debris, Hahn and the two M'Tar through the portal the M'Tar created into the M'Tar Domain. The portal collapsed with the explosion. |Lady Lazarus|TPC episode}} ''Artemis'' crew Some of the crew of the Artemis at the time of its destruction included: *Captain James Ashenfelder *John Greene *Anne Lansing *Jennifer Drever *Kari Eriksson *Michael Greene *Daniel Radke Artemis 01992 Artemis 01992 Artemis 01992